coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4329 (5th January 1998)
Plot Deirdre decides to withdraw money from Jon's account using her credit card until she has her £5,000 back and look for a flat to rent. Chris returns to work at the garage with Kevin warning him that he might not be civil to him. Liz starts work as a trainee machinist at Underworld. Gail tries to hunt down Nick in vain. In Scotland, Nick and Leanne stay in cheap B&Bs, pretending to be married. Jon apologises to Deirdre for what Linda said to her, explaining that she is mentally ill and wants to wreck his happiness. Deirdre tells him that she hates him and is horrified by him, wishing she'd never met him. Spider and Toyah rehearse how they plan to chain themselves to the Town Hall railings by having a practice in Emily's hall. Unfortunately they can't reach the key to undo the padlock. Sally shouts at Kevin when she finds Natalie in the garage going over the accounts with him. When Chris stands up for her, Kevin rows with him. Kevin tells Sally he can't stop Natalie coming to the garage. Mike assures Alma he doesn't fancy Liz and has taken her on as she has the right sort of tarty image for something he's planning in the future. Emily returns home and releases Toyah and Spider after they've been chained up all afternoon. Spider is furious as he missed the Town Hall meeting about the Red Rec dome. Nick and Leanne decide to get married whilst they're in Scotland so they can always be together. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Shannon Tattersall - Lucy Whipday Guest cast *Jacqui McIntyre - Juliet Cadzow *George Urquhart - Ian Flintoff *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Sunliners Travel Agency - Shop and office *9 Oak Grove, Didsbury - Hallway and kitchen *Unnamed B&B in Auchencairn, Scotland - Reception and guest room 8 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne has a shocking proposition for Nick, and Toyah and Spider are all tied up. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,320,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes